1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means for transferring, concentrating, collecting and utilizing thermal radiation from an electrically produced light source.
2. Prior Art
A previous attempt to produce a heat transfer system using the heat emanating from a regular light bulb as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,020,388 issued to Mills, Mar. 28, 2006 appears to have limited practical use. This system can only use one layer of direct heat from the source. Using only the ambient temperature would provide a minimal amount of heat per watt of electricity used.